


For the Rest of My Life

by killjoy_loveit



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Minor Original Character(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoy_loveit/pseuds/killjoy_loveit
Summary: Hi all, Elle here! I am starting to transition my works from Tumblr onto another platform and this is one of them that has made it over! My Tumblr @ is killjoy-loveit if you want to go check what I post there too :)As I typically say on all my Tumblr works, I shall say here as well: Everything that I write is purely fiction and is not to be taken as a true portrayal of reality.Anywho, I hope you guys like it!
Relationships: Bang Yongguk/ Reader





	For the Rest of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, Elle here! I am starting to transition my works from Tumblr onto another platform and this is one of them that has made it over! My Tumblr @ is killjoy-loveit if you want to go check what I post there too :)
> 
> As I typically say on all my Tumblr works, I shall say here as well: Everything that I write is purely fiction and is not to be taken as a true portrayal of reality.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you guys like it!

If someone were to tell you three years ago that you’d be here, there’s no doubt you would have thought they were messing with you. Three years ago was the first date you went on with Yongguk, and to say it was awkward was an understatement. Silence had encompassed the two of you, a bubble of your own making which even the noise of the rest of the world couldn’t trespass. In fact, despite both of you saying you’d call at the end of the date, neither did. It wasn’t until a couple of months later that you ran into him again, and, let’s just say, the rest was history.

“What are you doing?” You question loudly, grasping Yongguk’s hand to stop him from dumping the salt into the bowl.

He stared back with confusion written plainly on his face. “Putting in the salt? Am I not meant to do that?”

Sighing you resist the urge to run your hands through your hair. “Not that much,” you say quietly, guiding his hand away from the bowl. “It’s in teaspoons, not tablespoons.”

After fixing the almost mistake, which would have resulted in a cake with just too much salt to make anyone question it. Of course, a part of you was certain that had the batter gotten messed up irreversibly, that the instructor would have let you start over. She was a very nice lady, a bright smile, cherub cheeks, and kind eyes. Her name’s Penelope, and she kind of reminds you of Santa Claus’s wife, Mrs. Claus. 

“Has everyone added in the dry ingredients?” Penelope asks loudly, clapping her hands together after wiping them on the multi-colored polka dot apron tied around her waist.

“Yes,” you respond softly.

Once making sure that everyone had done as asked, Penelope gave the next steps. “Alright, so now what you’re gonna want to do…”

Time flew quickly from then on out and it wasn’t long before the cakes were put into the oven. The next step was to make the icing, something you were sure might end in a mess, purely because you couldn’t resist swiping a bit of it and dotting his nose with it. Yongguk then retaliated by getting icing on your cheek, which led to a small icing fight, laughter filling the room at your antics. Penelope did send you to the bathroom before you could cover the counters from the icing fight, telling you both to get cleaned up in mock exasperation, but you could hear the amusement bleeding into her tone.

“Look at what you did,” he chided you after stepping into the bathroom.

“Me? I didn’t do a thing,” you respond playfully outraged. “I am innocent of that which you have accused me of.”

Yongguk laughed, turning the water on to wash the icing from his hands. “You started it, all I did was retaliate a bit.”

“Hmm, I don’t know,” you muse, almost tapping your chin in thought before yanking your hands back when you remembered the frosting. “Wasn’t it fun though?”

“With you, everything is fun.”

“Don’t get all sappy with me, you know I cry easily.”

In a few minutes, once all the icing was gone from your skin, you wrapped your arms around his waist. “I love being with you.”

A smile appeared on his face. “I feel the same about you, and it’s something I want for the rest of my life.”

Your eyes go wide, a small gasp echoes in the bathroom. “The rest of your life?”

“With you, I want everything,” he murmured. “And that means the rest of our lives. That is if you want the same.”

A single tear fell down your cheek, voice trembling as you spoke. “Of course I want the same, you goof.”


End file.
